THE UNBEATABLE TRAINER
by Nexus of Dark World
Summary: My day as a GYM leader started out great, who'd have thought that after battling...him, that so much would change. Now a group is out there trying to take over the world and with the guardian powers and their super pokemon they might just be able to do it
1. Prologue

**The unbeatable Trainer **

**Prologue – Sting of defeat **

**N**early two months had past since Misty had returned back to the Cerulean Gym and had replaced her sisters as the Gym leader.

She had trained her Pokemon hard and her water Pokemon were among the toughest around, in fact the Cascade badge was now the most difficult of the Gym badges in Kanto to win.

It was a normal day for Misty, dozens of trainers and countless fans came to see her battle against various trainers for the Cascade badge. She'd already dispatched half of the trainers, and the crowd in the stands, around the battle field was cheering wildly.

She noticed that numerous trainers had Pikachu's and dressed in similar outfits that Ash wore before he became a Pokemon master. They were Ash – wannabes, they thought that by having a Pikachu they'd be the next Pokemon master. And boy did Misty prove them wrong.

After she dispatched the last trainer, the crowd cheered again. She was about to retire for the day when she saw young man about 16 years of age, dressed entirely in black, standing on the challenger side of the battle field.

'It looks like we have another challenger!' announced Misty and the crowd cheered for Misty and others told the challenger to run away why he still had the chance.

'Enough with this foolishness, let's battle…' said the young man in an emotionless monotone.

Misty felt a brief chill down her spine, strange how the quiet ones were more intimidating than those who brag loudly about their skills.

'It will be a three – on – three Pokemon battle, no time limit!' said Misty, her opponent nodded but said nothing.

The covering over the enormous field vanished revealing a huge water field with small balancing pillars.

'Go Starmie!' called Misty, throwing her pokeball, opening and revealing a large star fish made of a purplish crystal and at it's center was a large red ruby.

The challenger observed the Pokemon before him with a detached calm, his hand slipped into the pocket of his leather jacket; he pulled out a speed ball.

'Go Shadow…' stated the challenger activating his pokeball, revealing a large Gengar, with strange blue markings around the spikes on the top of its ghostly form.

'Let the battle begin!' announced one of Misty's assistants, holding up a green flag.

'Shadow use _shadow ball_' the Gengar immediately leapt into the air and moved with impossible speed and blasted Starmie with a ball of purplish energy.

Starmie was knocked flying and smashed into a nearby wall cracking it slightly, Misty's Pokemon fell to the ground and fainted.

The whole crowd gasped, but none looked more shocked than Misty, this kid had beaten her favorite Pokemon with just a single attack!

'Its time for the next round' muttered the young man recalling his Pokemon and pulling out another, this time an Ultra ball.

'Who are you?' asked Misty 'There's no way that some kid could beat my Starmie!'

The young man chuckled lightly, and Misty felt another chill pass through her spine.

'My name is Blaze, and I'm the most powerful trainer in the world' he stated in a monotone, it didn't sound like he was bragging; he was so matter of fact. But the best trainer was her old friend; Ash Ketchum from Pallet town.

'Trainers it is time for the next round!' announced the assistant waving the green flag again.

Misty knew that this was a seriously strong trainer if she was gonna win she'd need to bring out the big guns.

'Go Gyrados!' she threw her pokeball, it opened with a blinding flash, revealing an enormous blue, snake like dragon. Which gave a deafening roar, and several trainers in the gym ran away screaming.

'Is that it?' asked Blaze archly, looking up into the face of the dragon Pokemon. His face impassive and bored

'I shall call upon my Quake, to deal with your dragon…' he stated, activating his pokeball revealing a small Tyranitar, about 4ft in height, it had golden scales and a dinosaur like appearance.

'Gyrados attack with _fire blast!_' yelled Misty, Gyrados focused for a moment before releasing a star shaped beam of fire which engulfed the field and covered the arena and surroundings in smoke.

Nobody could see anything and most of the crowd was coughing at the smoke.

Misty smiled inwardly; there was no way his Pokemon could have dodged that.

'_Hyper beam…' _drawled a voice from within the smoke. A concentrated beam of yellow energy penetrated the smoke. Moments later they heard a roar of pain and a resounding smacking sound.

'Too easy, I hope your last Pokemon isn't this weak…' drawled Blaze as the smoke cleared.

Tyranitar was balanced perfectly on a partially destroyed pillar, it was completely unharmed.

'It seems that your aim was about 12 degrees off its mark' commented Blaze, Misty simmered with anger, but said nothing.

'This battle isn't over yet' smirked Misty as the rest of the smoke cleared revealing a still conscious Gyrados, it had cuts and marks over its body and its left eye was bruised, but it was still in the battle.

'I used _Light screen_ to reduce the damage' stated Misty, Blaze looked mildly surprised, but then laughed.

'It seems that you have more skill than I thought' admitted Blaze with a faint smile 'but can your Pokemon keep it up?'

Gyrados roared in defiance and Misty replied

'Is that enough of an answer for you'

'Enough talk…' he replied 'Lets battle'

'Gyrados _take down!_' commanded Misty

'Quake used _take down_ as well…'

Misty's Gyrados and Blaze's Tyranitar repeatedly slammed into each other, neither giving an inch. But after numerous collisions Gyrados caught Quake with its tail and flung it into the water.

'No, Quake can't swim' gasped Blaze, showing emotion on his face for the first time.

'You bitch!' he pulled out his ultra ball and called back his Tyranitar.

'Misty wins the second round, trainers are tied at one battle a piece, and who ever wins the next round wins the battle' announced the trainee waving the red flag.

The crowd cheered, at seeing that she'd won the second round.

'That was very underhanded, you'll pay for trying to drown Quake' he hissed; the top parts of his face hidden in shadow.

'Let the final round begin!' called out the trainee, waving the green flag.

'I'm gonna kick your butt!' asserted Misty as she grabbed the pokeball containing her strongest Pokemon; Golduck.

'Ash said the same thing…' replied Blaze, pulling out a pokeball.

'Let the final battle begin!'

----------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think of my first Pokemon fanfict?

Please send reviews and any ideas you may have for plots and pairings, send them to me.


	2. Chapter 1

**The unbeatable Trainer **

**Chapter 1 – Elemental Clash and the copy cat **

_Previously in the last chapter the newly reinstated gym leader Misty Water-flower was challenged to a Pokemon battle by an individual called "Blaze." He showed surprising skills and quite easily over powered her Pokemon, though she was able to pull off a lucky win in the second round. But will she be able to keep it up and win the final round? Or will Blaze blitz to victory?_

_Well read on and you'll find out!_

'Let the final battle begin' stated Blaze pulling out a Pokeball from his black jacket and activating it. Misty felt a trickle of sweat down the side of her face, there was no way she'd let this guy beat her in a battle. Not in front of all these people!

'Go Golduck!' yelled Misty throwing her ultra ball and out of it leapt a large blue Golduck; her slightly retarded Phyduck had evolved several weeks ago. Not only had his power substantially increased it had also left behind its weaknesses and pathetic tendencies when it evolved to the next stage.

'Interesting choice…I'll call upon Blitz Duos' said Blaze throwing his pokeball into the water and out of the emerged an enormous shape, it was a dragon.

It was a Charzard of some kind, but none the likes of which anyone had seen before, not only was it dark blue in color and three times the size it also had two heads.

'What the hell is that thing?' was on the minds of everyone in the crowd. The two headed dragon gave a thunderous roar that shook the entire stadium.

'Blitz Duos attack with _flame twister_!' commanded Blaze, the two headed Charzard released two attacks from each of its heads and the tornadoes of flame hurtled towards Golduck.

'Golduck use _Physic_!' commanded Misty, her Golduck's eyes flashed blue and the fire attack stopped inches away from its body, as though it had encountered some kind of invisible barrier.

'Now reflect it right back!' the fire attack reversed itself and the Charzard was engulfed in flame, as was the entire side of Blaze's battle field.

'You'll have to do better than that, Duos counter with _Wing beat_!' said Blaze in a monotone as he and his Pokemon were surrounded in fire, his Pokemon gave a tremendous roar and flapped its wings furiously, the billowing flame dissipated and vanished in the air.

'I hope that's not all you've got' said Blaze with a faint smile 'Otherwise this battle isn't gonna be any fun at all'

'Screw your fun, Golduck use _hyper beam_!' commanded Misty, her blue Pokemon opened its beak and released a concentrated beam of energy that thundered across the field towards both the two headed Charizard and the trainer Blaze, but neither even batted an eye lid. To Misty's and the spectators surprise, his Pokemon Blitz Duos dived under the water and the beam connected with his trainer.

Everyone gasped as Blaze was engulfed in fire, but he only showed mild discomfort at being burned alive.

'You should watch your aim' said Blaze, smirking slightly. The surrounding fires died out and amazingly he remained virtually unharmed, except for a small burn under his chin and his clothes were smoking with spectacular zeal.

'How…?'

'Fire is my element' replied Blaze as if that explained everything.

'Now its time to get back to our showdown; now Blitz Duos rise!'

Out of the water field the Charizard propelled itself out of the water and with unbelievable speed it tackled Golduck, sending it flying into the water, and giving an amazing impact.

'Looks like this battle is over…You've lost, you're pathetically weak Pokemon never stood a chance against mine' stated Blaze, raising his arm and was about to return his Charizard when he heard Misty laugh.

'This fights far from over, Golduck use _Recover_' commanded Misty, suddenly the water began to glow with a blinding luminance and out of the water battle field emerged Golduck, its body was surrounding in a powerful blue aura and its eyes were glowing a deep sea blue. The water in the field was blown out of the field and quite a few spectators were sent flying. The walls began to crack as the overwhelming pressure of Golduck's full power radiated from its body.

'This is more like it' smiled Blaze 'But can you keep up this level of power for long?'

'Golduck use _Physic_ and _Hyper beam_!' ordered Misty and her Pokemon froze Blaze's Pokemon in place and then the hyper beam collided with its chest and Blitz Duos let out a roar of pain and was knocked back several feet and collided into a nearby wall, and part of it cracked and crumbled to the ground.

'Not bad Misty, now I'll show you why I've never lost before' said Blaze, his eyes narrowing slightly.

'Blitz Duos use _recover_' and the twin headed Charizard was briefly surrounded in a white aura and it leapt back to its feet, as good as new.

'That's impossible, Charizard can't use _recover_!' exclaimed Misty and everyone else looked pretty shocked.

'My Pokemon and I can copy any move that we see, so in all my matches I've watched and fought in, my creatures and I can duplicate any move thrown against us'

'Now Blitz duos take flight!' announced Blaze and the altered Charizard stretched out its enormous wings and beat its way into the air with its blue wings.

'Blitz Duos, now attack with _Dark Thunder Vortex_!' commanded Blaze, the Pokemon began to glow with an unholy dark energy and static shocks buzzed about its form.

'…That's Ash's best move!' murmured Misty looking completely awed/shocked.

This attack had been banned from official tournaments because the attack often drained the Pokemon who used it to the point of death and anything the attack collided with.

The dark vortex surrounding Blitz Duos intensified and a vortex of darkness spun into existence in front of it.

'Now!' commanded Blaze and out of the vortex hundreds of electric attacks thundered out straight towards Misty and her Pokemon!

The field was slowly obliterated as the attack drew closer.

'No Misty!' Yelled out a deep voice and a figure jumped in front of Misty just as the attack hit

'Brock…' thought Misty in shock as her world went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well there authors I finally got this chapter updated. Sorry for the REALLY long wait but I've been doing GCSE exams and revision for a while so I haven't had many chances to come on Fan-fiction.


	3. Chapter 2

**The unbeatable Trainer **

**Chapter 2 – Whispers of the GX**

The attack finally ran out of energy and the smoke cleared, revealing Brock in his element form

'Brock why are you here?' asked Blaze looking puzzled, 'your one of us for crying out loud, why the hell would you interfere with my mission'

Brock covered in a rock shell picked up Misty and said to Blaze 'I know your orders, but I cannot allow you to hurt my old friend'

Blaze's eyes narrowed and his face flashed for a moment.

'Fine do what you wanna do' he said shrugging, and then he recalled his Pokemon which was breathing quite heavily after using the forbidden move.

Suddenly he jumped and vanished, then moments later he reappeared behind Brock and striking him across the side he caused the rock trainer to drop the Red head gym leader, but Blaze caught her.

'I still have a mission to do though…and that's to take her guardian seal that her mother hid inside that necklace' stated Blaze unclipping the chain's latch and removed from around the girl's neck.

'Next time don't jump to conclusions Brock, I wouldn't have hurt her much anyway, so next time don't get in my way' added Blaze throwing the girl into Brock's arms, who'd returned to his human form after being struck.

(Blaze could deactivate any elemental ability with a single touch; I'll explain elemental abilities soon)

'The boss will be having words with you…' stated Blaze vanishing in a swirl of fire; he'd just used his fire pillar technique, it allowed him to teleport to any area where there was fire nearby.

The entire crowd had either run away or had been knocked out by the explosion so no one had seen the last part of the Pokemon battle or the verbal exchange between Brock and Blaze.

Brock looked at all the damage and inwardly winced, he had a gut feeling that Misty and her oldest sister would probably brow beat him into cleaning this up.

Carrying Misty bridal style he took her out of the gym arena to her home which could be reached through the Cerulean gym.

'Man, I can't believe Blaze went that far just for a recovery mission, if I hadn't intervened he would have very well killed her and everyone else in the gym' muttered Brock to himself unlocking Misty's door and carrying her inside, Misty still seemed to be out of it. Not surprising really the after effects of the electrical attack stuns the brain and organs resulting in unconsciousness or possibly death.

He looked down at Misty's beautiful face 'Man you must have really pissed him off for him to have used the Dark Vortex technique'

He laid her down on her bed and took a seat near the window in her lightly lit bed room and waited for her wait up, she'd probably want an explanation for what the hell just happened in her gym.

'I'm sorry Misty that you got involved with this, who'd have thought that your mother sealed a water spirit in that necklace you used to wear' said Brock quietly brushing back a few strands of his hair and gazing out at the darkening sky.

'Blaze why did the master call you out…?'

------------------------------

'Master I have completed the retrieval mission' stated Blaze, his black leather coat flowing in a rather impressive manner.

The tall figure seated in a throne like seat looked up and said 'I see, it's about time, you're later than expected'

'I ran into Brock during the mission, for some reason he tried to interfere in my little mission, I believe that he has some kind of relationship with the girl, an old friend or lover perhaps.'

The Master laughed lightly 'the first one I think, I've seen Brock flirt, he couldn't get a girl if his life depended on it'

Blaze smirked at the Master's response; it was nice to see Brock being made a fool of, even if it was only behind his back.

Blaze handed the necklace to his Master, It was of simple design, and it was a thin silver chain with a blue gem carved in the shape of a seal. He bowed once and took several spaces back.

'Well Master I'll leave you now; I have several people to check up on, I need to make sure that they haven't gotten themselves killed or something.

The master nodded once and Blaze vanished in the blink of an eye as he used his Fire Pillar ability. One of many powers available to him thanks to the GX; The GX being a vein of Black Quartz deep below the Earth's surface, by absorbing them you'd gain powers according to their ambitions, personalities and desires.

The Master slowly rose to his feet; he was dressed in a black cloak and deep hood which hid his face's features.

He looked at the necklace in his hand and focused a small amount of his energy to absorb the seal creature in the necklaces jewel. He felt a brief moment of resistance, then the spirit was absorbed and its powers of ice transferred to him.

'Now I have 15 power orbs, just 5 more to go…' he murmured to himself before vanishing in a swirl of darkness, he had much work to do, time to seek out a certain dragon gymnast…


End file.
